Various market requirements may necessitate price adjustments and/or price planning decisions. The price adjustments and/or price planning decisions often must be implemented in a relatively short period of time. Accordingly, price planning workbenches may be used to facilitate price adjustments and/or price planning decisions.
Price planning workbenches utilize stored retail data to facilitate price planning decisions. For example, in generating a price change, the price planning workbench may utilize data related to retail inventories, number of sales, number of returns, etc. The volume of the retail data may be extensive.
Accordingly, retail data is often stored and organized in a data warehouse implemented separately from the price planning workbench. Retail data may also be stored on one or more additional systems, such as a Internet data sources for daily prices.
Thus, there is a need for a data transfer system and method enabling the transfer of data from a data warehouse to a price planning workbench. There is further a need for such a system and method configured to allow the data transfer to be performed as an asynchronous data transfer in a background process. In addition, there is a need for such a system and method configured to transfer data without additional applications.